Gains And Losses
by Ericho
Summary: When an old enemy comes back to travel to the Universe of the unicorns to learn more about his weakness, Dipper will experience his biggest loss but also his biggest gain.
1. Chapter 1

I thought I was invincible. I was wrong.

Ever since my defeat, all I've been able to do is think over and over how I was beaten. And realize how stupid my decisions were and how I could have won easily.

Now things are different. Not only am I going to go to the source of my one weakness and get rid of it, I'm going to exploit THEIR weakness, like I should have the first time I encountered them.

This time, things will be different, because this I'm taking no prisoners.

Well, maybe a couple. I probably should let at least some of them live so I can torture them more, but the really dangerous ones, I'll get rid of right away.

I mean, eventually I'll probably kill them all. Now that I think about it, I'll still need a couple alive but I can kill at least a couple of them.

Oh, you get the idea. At least some will certainly die this time.

They thought they had tied up every loose end, but they couldn't destroy my essence. My influence. My legacy.

They'll see.

Spike was awoken by the sound of Twilight Sparkle wandering around her castle. He finally found her with her crystal mirror. This seemed too late, even for her. It seemed like she had already done everything with it she wanted. He asked, "Twilight, what are you doing with the mirror?". The alicorn replied, "I know that I've used this mirror to go to that one universe, but now I'm thinking I can amplify its power to go to as many universes as I want! That would be amazing!".

"Doesn't that increase the chance of maybe someone or something getting here that doesn't belong?" the dragon remarked.

"Oh, I'm sure there wouldn't even be a way for anyone to come through this on the other side," Twilight said.

"You just never know", said Spike.

Pacifica Northwest's life had been miserable ever since the Pines twins left. Everything had gone downhill ever since the Pines family left. She didn't even think about what it would be like going back to school. She should have known the only reason she was so popular was because of her heritage and then her family members were exposed as frauds.

She'll never forget the night she let the people into the Northwest Manor. She really did think that she could bring true honor to her family name. But then they lost the manor and it was as if everything she had worked for was lost. She was still living in a big house but not as big as the manor. She had tried to be charitable, but had still failed to get a happy ending like everyone else.

Even Gideon, an open con man had fared better than her. When she went back to school, all of her old friends abandoned her. All anyone in the town had remembered were Dipper and Mabel as the heroes. She contributed so little it didn't matter. Sure, Candy and Grenda were nice to her, but she was still the most hated kid in school. She mistreated a lot of other kids and they weren't too happy when the truth about her family was revealed. Besides, Dipper and Mabel were the only kids she had a real personal bond with. At least they'd be back next summer, but she couldn't wait that long.

Her parents got more obsessive and desperate than ever. Without the Pines family, it was hard to stand up to them. Her worst fears were confirmed when, a few days ago, her folks said she would be put in an arranged marriage to get their fortune back. Well, at least she could throw better parties then. Of course, she knew she'd be miserable with such an arrangement. As sorry as she felt for herself, she felt worse for Dipper. He said that he got everything he wanted, but he didn't get a girlfriend, the thing he wanted and deserved the most.

On that night, she had indeed fallen in love with him. As if some destined coincidence, she even saw him a few days later with a bunch of other girls, showing that he was desperate to get a girlfriend and failed miserably. Even if she couldn't provide him with the love he would deserve, at least someone else could.

She looked over at her one pony, Celestabellebethabelle. She just wished there was some magical world of ponies that she could escape to and never care about anything again. Sadly, she knew such a place could never exist.


	2. The Second Chapter

Bill Cipher's followers surrounded him as he finally rematerialized in the Mindscape. Right before being defeated by the Pines brothers, he had recited an ancient phrase that could incite his return. It had taken four months in the time span in the Earth's dimension for this to happen. His consciousness had mostly just been floating around for that time. Of course, he was trillions of years old so this was by no means a long time for him. He had finally returned and would wreak vengeance on the Pines family and everyone else.

Bill said, "Ahh, it's so nice to have a physical form here again! You know, I'm pretty mad that I was beaten the last time, so I really should kill one of you just out of anger for failing me. Unfortunately, I need all the allies I can get because there's strength in numbers. Oh, I got it! I'll just kill whoever's the weakest! Let's see…"

Bill pointed his finger at the other monsters and promptly stopped at Teeth.

"You know Teeth, you are just a giant set of teeth and while I can't really know for sure, I'll just assume you're the weakest." Bill used his powers to create a miniature black hole that would swallow him up. Teeth's last words were, "Wait, I can also—", to which Bill said, "As much as I enjoy seeing my victims beg for mercy, I'm pretty busy so I'll just kill you right away". With that, Teeth's very essence was absorbed and crushed into nothingness.

"Ah, that was a nice stress reliever now wasn't it? Not that any of you were thinking of it, but no one else here should fail me or oppose me or whatever. Now, the time has come to reveal my ultimate plan".

8-Ball said, "Are we going to go back to the dimension with the Pines right away?"

"You know, 8-Ball, maybe I should have killed you for suggesting such a stupid thing. Oh well, no, I was defeated because they were able to exploit my weakness, unicorn hair. All I have to do is travel to the universe where the unicorns originated from and find a way to negate its effects. It'll be good, because I have an old friend there who might help us".

"Why didn't you summon him with the rest of us when the Weirdmageddon started?" asked Keyhole.

"Because Disney doesn't own the rights to My Little Pony, duh! Only in a fanfic like this could that happen. Disney really should just call themselves the people who own everything except Pokemon and My Little Pony!" Bill remarked.

"How are you going to get to their universe? You're not strong enough to travel to other ones on your own" said Kryptos.

"Don't worry", responded Bill. "I can still travel there if there's some sort of portal in their universe and there is!". Bill opened a void where Twilight's mirror was coming out of. "Enough talk, let's go!"

*On a bus out of Piedmont*

"I can't believe our parents let us go back to Gravity Falls for Christmas vacation!" Mabel exclaimed right as the bus left their hometown.

"Yeah, they could tell that we absolutely loved it even though we couldn't tell them the exact details", her brother Dipper said right back. "You know, Mabel, it's actually kind of sad. When I celebrated our birthday, I said that I had nothing to wish for because I already got everything I wanted. I now realize I was wrong. I desperately wanted a girlfriend and failed miserably. For everything I did for the town, it was the only thing I didn't get".

"Don't worry," his sister replied. "I know you'll find the right girl someday! She might even be in the most obvious of places".

Dipper looked at the precious note he got from Wendy. It was weird, because of all the girls who had signed the note, there wasn't a single girl who could be a possible love interest. He looked closely at all the names of the girls and thought about each of them. Wendy, didn't work out. Candy, didn't work out. Grenda, taken. Tambry, taken. Pacifica, take-. Wait, he meant Pacifica, didn't work-. Then he thought to himself, "Oh, crap. There's no other girls on the entire note! Process of elimination isn't fun!".

Well, she was the first girl he hugged…and she did smell nice.

*Back at Pacifica's house*

Pacifica watched as the snow blanketed the landscape. This would be the most miserable Christmas she had in her life. For the first time, she realized that she wouldn't have the right friends to celebrate it with.

Her parents went into her room. Her father said, "Pacifica, we have oh so good news for you. The Pines twins are coming back to Gravity Falls for Christmas vacation."

Pacifica's face immediately lit up! She could finally gather the courage to tell Dipper how she felt about him! This would be the best Christmas ever! She jumped and wildly raised her arms in the air and screamed "Yes!" at the top of her logs. Preston didn't like this out of control behavior and said, "Don't be too energetic. We still have the bell, young girl".

Pacifica immediately sat back down. It had been hard to defy her parents without her beloved Dipper to motivate her. But that would all change. Things could finally change.


End file.
